1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a device for locking a detachable roof when the roof located upwardly of a driver's seat and a passenger's seat in a motor vehicle is made detachable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been commercialized a motor vehicle having a so-called T-bar roof.
A detachable roof in the motor vehicle of the type described is constructed such that, in the detached state of the detachable roofs, openings contiguous to door openings of side doors positioned outside the driver's seat and the passenger's seat are formed to accomodate the roofs.
Furthermore, in a state where the detachable roof is mounted to a motor vehicle body, the vehicle body is formed with a roof surface flush with a roof body.
In the state where the detechable roof is mounted to the motor vehicle body, a locked state should be reliably maintained so that the detachable roof does not generate vibrations during running of the motor vehicle.
Examples of devices for locking a detachable roof in a motor vehicle for the above-described purpose are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,618, and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 68,157/1985.
Each of the lock devices disclosed in these examples include:
first and second levers rotatably mounted to the detachable rood and being in mesh with each other in a manner to be rotatable in synchronism with each other in directions opposite to each other;
first and second lock pins axially, linearly, movably supported on the detachable roof by means of guides at positions opposite to each other with the first and the second levers interposed therebetween, connected to the first and the second levers, respectively, through connecting mechanisms, and insertable at the forward end thereof into lock holes formed in a motor vehicle body and opposed to the lock pins; and
a control lever connected to one of the first and the second levers to rotate the same.
Furthermore, in the above-described lock device, a ratchet is provided for preventing the lock device in a locked state where the first and the second lock pins are inserted into the lock holes formed on the vehicle body sides, from being brought into an unlocked state by a careless operation of the control lever by an occupant of the vehicle.
More specifically, a pawl of the ratchet is engaged with the lever, and, unless the forward end of the pawl is released from the lever, the lock pins may not be brought into the unlocked state.
However, even when the detachable roof is mounted and locked by the device for locking the detachable roof, if the key lock of the door of the motor vehicle is forgotten for example, then the device for locking the detachable roof can be easily unlocked from within the compartment, so that the detachable roof can be removed.
As a consequence, in the case as described above, such a problem is presented that there is the potential for the detachable roof to be stolen.
With respect to this problem, there has heretofore been provided no locking device on the detachable roof.
Further, the forward end of the ratchet is constantly biased by a spring in a direction of being engaged with the lever, and hence, it is troublesome to project the lock pins for locking as the ratchet must be operated against the biasing force of the spring.